Los Siete Dones
by Meysblood
Summary: Universo alterno: 7 esferas elementales de alto poder, el "temible Treyer" posee una de ellas, y esas noticias no son nada buenas. El mundo Bilt está en peligro, pero la tercera generación Temple posee algo más que magia para salvar ambos mundos. Cap1 UP
1. Chapter 1

**Ciudad de Reudan, Forghy**

Reudan era una ciudad contaminada de odio como tantas otras, en un mundo donde la sociedad ya no se respetaba y sólo buscaba la mejor forma de ganar dinero. Pero esta ciudad en particular era la que mejor economía poseía en la faz de la tierra, donde a esas alturas solo unos pocos hacían lo posible para suprimir el dolor y la ignorancia de sus semejantes.

Reudan era la famosísima capital de Forghy, donde el porcentaje de turismo rozaba las nubes. Los grandes monumentos históricos, los rascacielos, la clase alta que se podía percibir en el aire, las personas llenas de lujo convertían a Reudan en una selva de adinerados residentes.

Pero estos residentes se construían su vida siguiendo las metas y cometiendo los mismos errores que sus antepasados. El mismo lema, la tradición de pasar por encima a los más débiles sin detenerse a ayudar se volvía más imponente a través de los años.

El mundo humano estaba tan ocupado en preocuparse por lo que no tenían, que era incapaz de ver lo que llevaban de niños. El futuro en unos sueños olvidados, la magia y el placer de aceptar y compartir con los elementos de la vida, con la madre naturaleza...

Esta historia narra sobre la esperanza de creer, de confiar en nosotros y salir adelante con la ayuda de nuestros seres queridos. Narra sobre como el miedo, la venganza y el orgullo pueden llevarnos a la muerte física y espiritual, la muerte de esa voluntad de volar como niños en nuestra imaginación porque, después de todo, cada adulto lleva un niño dentro...

Ya no había salida para los humanos, el mismo mago Sherel lo predijo cuando venció a Mauric y creó las esferas elementales, él pensó que con esa magia todo el mundo Bilt estaría a salvo, pero sin darse cuenta dio pie a que personas codiciosas libraran una guerra por ellas.

Ahora el temible "Treyer" tenía una bajo su poder, y no eran buenas noticias para nadie. Los años habían pasado y no volvió a verse mago tan poderoso e imponente como Sherel, su magia se fue extinguiendo y junto con ella toda luz de esperanza por el mundo mágico.

Pero un día normal de Forghy, en la ciudad de Reudan, en la universidad Thipyck, alguien no solo daría un giro a su vida, sino que también a la de todos los habitantes de ambos mundos, haciendo que cada criatura mágica volviera a creer en la profecía...


	2. Cap 1: El circulo de oro I

**Capitulo 1 : "El circulo de oro" Parte I**

-dialogo-

pensamientos

_•Este es un fic de universo alterno. Está en Harry Potter por la magia, y seamos sinceros.. porque mucha gente pasa por aquí a leer y necesitaba un empujoncito por ser mi primer fic. Pero del libro original de Harry no aparece nada aquí, es pura invención mía, a ver si les agrada n.n•_

**Universidad de Thipyck 10:23 am**

-**Y en una de esas excavaciones para la búsqueda de petróleo, se halló una gigantesca reliquia que suponen de la antigua** **Latinoamérica.-**dijo seriamente el profesor Makirs, un cuarentón con el cabello entrecano y el rostro cansado. –**El circulo de oro, según los arqueólogos y científicos que continúan su investigación, fue una adoración al dios fuego. Totalmente sigue siendo una teoría pero gracias a nuestra directora, hoy por la tarde realizaremos una visita a los laboratorios ingleses que se** **encuentran en Forghy. Allí está el gran hallazgo.** – Ninguno de los alumnos pareció asombrado por la noticia. Al sonar el timbre que indicaba finalizada la clase, el profesor levantó la voz:

-**Alumnos, recuerden traer los materiales necesarios para los apuntes de esta tarde**-

Una vez afuera de la escuela, Ryan Temple, un chico de 16 años con cabello color cobrizo y unos enormes ojos rubí con cuerpo desgarbado y flojucho , se retiraba lenta y seriamente. Caminó abriéndose paso entre los alumnos para poder llegar al portón. Pero descubrió sus cordones desatados y se dispuso a anudarlos, cuando notó que alguien se había frenado tras él.

-**Cuando no tú en el camino**- Era la voz más desafiante y burlona que Ryan conocía. La voz de aque que le había arrebatado ideas brillantes, amigos y otras cosas. Una voz arrogante y seductora. La voz de su peor enemigo, Alan Kenzo.

-**Déjame en paz**- Ryan se paró para seguir su camino. Aunque lo odiaba, no era lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarlo.

Alan tenía el pelo color azabache y los ojos esmeralda, un rostro y cuerpo perfectos. Era el ideal de las mujeres en Thipyck. También era muy inteligente, pero prefería robar la tarea de Ryan u obligar a algún otro niño tonto solo por placer. Con 17 años recién cumplidos y una importante popularidad. No le gustaban demasiado las amistades, pero la mayoría del tiempo estaba acompañado por Henry, un chico con gafas que más bien parecía su súbdito.

Reo y egoísta, asi era él. Así era Alan Michael Kenzo.

**-¿Me pides que te deje en paz? Eso no va a poder ser posible mi querido amigo- Rió con sorna- Yo nací para que gente** **perdedora como tú sufra.-** Dijo mientras se acercaba una esbelta muchacha de pelo corto y le tomaba la mano.

- **Mi novio tiene razón, eres un perdedor**- Acotó la jovenzuela con su voz aguda.

- **Ya escuchaste a Leila, quítate de mi camino**- Lo empujó a un lado, pero Ryan no cayó. –**Adiós Temple, espero verte a la** **tarde. Así no me aburriré tanto**- Rápidamente la pareja se esfumó en el horizonte gris.

Ryan los miró alejarse atentamente, pensó cuál sería la razón por la que las personas tan odiosas como Alan lo conseguían todo. Pero por más que intentaba imaginarse a él en el papel de su contrincante, no podía verse. Era un cobarde y lo admitía.

**-Juro que algún día...-** masculló molesto.

**-¿Cuándo será el día que te enfrentes verdaderamente con él?**- preguntó una voz juvenil – **Te lo vengo diciendo desde que nos conocimos, ya quiero ver cuando le cierres su bocota-**

- **Eso nunca pasará Matt, él es mejor que yo. Es más fuerte** – Habló con desgano.

-**Eso es lo que tú dices, pero tú también eres muy fuerte Ryan** – Lo animó – **Alan es un fanfarrón, se cree el mejor pero yo no lo veo así –**

Por alguna razón, las palabras de Matt Atsuko siempre hacían sentir mejor a Ryan, tal vez sea por el hecho de que eran amigos desde la infancia. Y la confianza entre ellos era absoluta

- **Yo tampoco lo veo así, pero tú sabes mejor que nadie que no me gustan las peleas. Pero si algún día pusiera decirle todo lo que pienso...-**

Mientras Ryan hablaba, sus ojos analizaban el suelo. Matt se encontraba a su lado pero no contestaba. Al no recibir respuesta alguna, Ryan lo miró y notó que los ojos de su amigo estaban concentrados ó mejor dicho hipnotizados en Ayshla Contreras una compañera.

- **Vuelve** – Lo codeó

**No me fui a ningún lado** – Respondió Matt mientras el color se le acumulaba en las mejillas – **Solo estoy juntando el valor para** **decírselo. No seré como tú** – Sonrió

**Nunca aparecerá alguien para mí, no soy "querible**"-

**Eso es porque exiges demasiado** – Le afirmó

Ryan se puso una mano en el pecho y cerró los ojos.

**Tiene que amarme con todo su ser, debe ser bella, inteligente, romántica, sensible y espontánea. Tiene que sorprenderme**, **_tiene que ser mágica_ -**

**- Tienes pensamiento de mujer** – Rió

Se separaron en la calle Senthial, el día estaba soleado y habia una suave brisa

**- Nos vemos hoy a la tarde** – Dijo Matt mientras se alejaba

**- Hoy? Por qué?** – Ryan se notaba confundido

**-Después insinúas que yo estoy en las nubes, hoy iremos a ver la cosa de oro. ¿Lo recuerdas?** –

**-Lo habia olvidado** – Exclamó

Matt negó con la cabeza y se marcharon cada uno por su lado.

Ya en su casa, Ryan recibió la "cálida" bienvenida de su hermanastro Shinsuke.

**-Hola pequitas** – Espetó

**-Hola Shinsuke** – Ryan lo miró y se dirigió a su habitación que quedaba escaleras arriba.

**-Recuerda pequeño intruso: hoy te toca hacer limpieza-**

**Lo sé** - ¿Para que demonios tienen 312 mucamos en la mansión si es él quien debe limpiar? Aunque él ya sabia la respuesta, Shinsuke lo habia dicho bien: él era un intruso en aquella familia...

La familia Xauj habia adoptado a un pequeño niño huérfano. El bebé les iba a traer felicidad, y la esperanza de poder criar un hijo aunque no sea de su sangre. Aquel bebé habia sido encontrado en la casa de Yasufumi y Jubei Temple, dos personas humildes y bondadosas muy conocidas por el pueblo.

Los tres vivian felices, pero misteriosamente el papá del pequeño desapareció. A los tres días la madre también desaparecía. Nadie en el lugar supo que les paso. Al pasar los dias, todos dieron a los Temple como una familia que se habian mudado.

Pero una mujer escuchó el llanto de un bebé dentro de la abandonada casa, encontró al pequeño y lo llevó al orfanato.

Luego de varios meses de haberlo adoptado, la señora Xauj pudo quedar embarazada. Tal grata noticia hizo que los millonarios dejaran de lado al bebé Temple. Al pasar los años, Ryan iba creciendo cuidado más por la servidumbre que por sus padrastros.

Ya en su habitación, Ryan se echo en su cama mirando sin ver el amplio techo decorado intensamente en oro y plata.

Aquel panorama no lo hacia sentir feliz, ser millonario no significaba nada para él. Su verdadero sueño era tener a sus padres. Muchas personas le habían platicado sobre ellos, y aunque la mayoría los daba por muertos él poseía una pequeña esperanza.

La mente de Ryan siempre habia sido un sin fin de oscuros pensamientos, reflexionaba sobre la vida y la muerte. La soledad era una compañera que lo acechaba por las noches. Si no fuera por sus pocos amigos era capaz de aceptar la idea de desaparecer de la faz de ese sucio lugar sin destino ni alma. Quería escapar a otro lugar donde él fuera alguien, donde lo apreciaran en lo más pequeño como sus padres lo hubiesen hecho.

-**Mamá...papá...-** murmuró.

Al quedar dormido, su sueño de todas las noches volvió a su mente. Se encontró frente a un espejo y vió reflejado un enorme objeto dorado que brillaba con intensidad. Aunque la luz hacía difícil la tarea de descifrar en que consistía, pudo distinguir una enorme piedra cubierta en llamas. Se acercó lentamente, pero una mano lo frenó. Era un roce suave como la seda, una piel tersa que destilaba dulzura... pero el sueño concluyó como todos sus clones, Ryan se giraba para ver a aquella persona que le animaba tanto el corazón, pero solo lograba ver borroso y se despertaba.

Miró el reloj. Ya eran las tres de la tarde, Ryan echó a correr hacia los laboratorios que se hallaban a siete cuadras de la mansión.

El problema eran sus piernas, no respondían...aún recordaban aquella piel que lo acariciaba, aquel espejo indescifrable.

Al llegar al laboratorio, el joven desistió sobre el sueño. Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no encontraba un significado. Se convenció de que un milagro como ese nunca ocurriría y entró al edificio.

-**Llega tarde señor Temple-** la directora lucía severamente enojada. – **Únase al grupo de inmediato, el paseo guiado ya comenzó-**

Ryan buscó a Matt con la mirada, pero antes de poder localizarlo, se topó con Alan.

**- Pensé que no vendrías, ya me estaba desilusionando pecas**-

**- Piérdete**- se animó a decirle mientras seguía caminando. Realmente ese día no tenía ánimos para discutir.

**- Por fin llegaste**- Matt estaba atrás de Ryan, y había escuchado la pequeña conversación- ¿Cuándo será el día...

**- Cierra la boca Matt**- lo interrumpió con seriedad

-**No seas cobarde**- Alan lo tomó del brazo bruscamente. –**no eres nadie para hablarme así-** gruñó

- **No tengo intenciones de hablar contigo**-

- **Por fin coincidimos en algo pecas, yo tampoco quiero hablar. Pero podríamos arreglar las cosas de otra manera**- lo hostigó.

**-¿Qué hay que arreglar? Desde el momento que te dije mi nombre intentas enfrentarme y me discutes sin razón. ¿Acaso te he hecho algo?-**

-**Eres Temple, esa es la razón. De todas formas no tengo porqué darte explicaciones tonto-** Alan se abalanzó contra él y ambos cayeron al suelo entre patadas y puñetazos. Alan se levantó de un salto y desde el cuello arrastró a Ryan estampándolo contra la pared.

El resto de los alumnos escucharon el alboroto y rápidamente formaron un círculo que rodeó a los luchadores. Nunca se había visto tan agresivo a Ryan, con un violento puñetazo dejó a su contrincante en el suelo.

-**No entiendo por qué adoptaron a alguien como tú ¿Habrán pensado que servías para algo?-** se rió Alan- **en mi opinión** **tendrían que haberte dejado morir, como tus queriditos pa...-**Apenas pudo terminar la frase porque Ryan se le habia echado encima con toda la rabia, golpeándolo en la cara más fuerte que la última vez.

- **¡Mis padres no murieron ¡! ¿Me oíste??-**

- **¡Niños!! ¿Qué se supone que es esto?-** Mystra parecía tener un ataque de nervios repentino, el escándalo era demasiado.

Todo pasó muy de pronto, Alan quiso escapar de los castigos que le impondrían, corrió velozmente pero Ryan lo siguió totalmente enfurecido. Al alcanzarlo y caer juntos al suelo, el primero puso cara de horror...¡De las manos de Ryan salía fuego! Un fuego brillante que flameaba sin viento. Era una pequeña llama que parecía no hacerle ningún daño a su portador

- **Yo sabía...-** Abrió grandes los ojos

- **No sabes nada!!-** Ryan estiró los brazos con fuerza, sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. La bola de fuego que despidió fue directo al edificio y explotó como una bomba, destrozando una parte del lugar.

**-¿Qué?!-** Ryan quedó atónito y empezaron los gritos.

* * *

Gracias por leer!! XD estoy contentísima por poder subir esto... espero que les agrade. Dejen muchos reviews .

Saludos a todos y gracias a Emma y Ariana que dejaron mis primeros dos comentarios n.n

**--No copien mis fics, se hacen con mucho esfuerzo e imaginación--**


End file.
